Devastation In Peach Creek
by C-dubz96
Summary: Rob's back, and he brought his girlfriend. Things'll start out well, but when she leaves him for a complete jerk, how will Rob react? NOTE: I realizethe genre's a sort of oxymoron. T for the usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, but if I did, they'd still be making episodes. People who've read any of my other stories know the drill: this goes up once.

Author's Note: School is one thing quite a few of us hate, correct? Well, I'm drawing inspiration from my own experiences in High School. Frankly, to me, it's hell. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devastation in Peach Creek**

**Chapter 1- Graduation**

Four years had passed since the last story had ended. Double D was well aware of this, but he didn't realize that he wasn't supposed to apply metafiction in his everyday life. Rob was still nowhere, he had been gone since fourth grade, and hadn't come back yet, even for graduation. The names were being called for Diplomas. Surprisingly, Eddy had started applying himself and ended with excellent marks, he had even gotten a scholarship, something Double D was extremely proud of; whereas Ed had also passed, but with B+s. Bob and Bobby were called up to recite the speeches they had written, after Double D was named Valedictorian of the class. Someone had recorded what they had said and here's how they went:

"Friends, family, fellow students, faculty:

I realize that that's a cliché way of starting a speech, but I couldn't find anything better to address all of you. Anyway, I just want to talk about a few things that occurred while we attended Peach Creek Elementary, Middle, and Jr. High School.

We first came here in fourth grade, Bobby and I, but there was one more that came with us. His name is Rob, but he's not here at the moment. He's studying foreign cultures and languages over in Europe. But that's off topic.

Over our first summer here, we felt we wouldn't fit in, but after Ed, Double D, Rob, Eddy, Bobby and I went bowling, I knew we had just made three friends. Even if we would run into obstacles along the way, we always managed to pull each other through. The only problem I think anyone had was the appalling condition of the cafeteria food. By that, I mean the fact that we were always served the same green beans, despite all efforts of Student Council. That's all I have to say. Now it's Bobby's turn."

Everyone clapped as Bob left the stand. Bobby looked nervous.

"I don't have as stirring a speech as Bob, but I can say this:

I've had a great time while we were at school, even if it was rougher than sandpaper at moments, we all came through this relatively unscathed. By relatively, I mean that Rob was pushed around more than a normal person because of his skin issue, but that lost popularity after someone lost all the hair for making fun of Rob for it. I have nothing else to say, except for this: don't let anyone tell you what to do, live your life the way you plan to and enjoy yourself."

At that point, the whole room exploded into cheers and applause. Bobby took no notice and sat back down. The graduating class was dismissed and they went into the dance floor. Nazz and Double D had slow danced together about three times before the whole room went quiet.

A tall man had just stepped in. He wore a metallic shirt, a red tie, and a black overcoat, black pants, and black dress shoes; and he was missing some patches of skin, showing muscle in some spots and in others only bone. He had no nose. A somewhat shorter young, slender woman had just entered at his side. She wore purple eye shadow and a black dress, the skirt of which was designed as the dresses of old had been: large and poofy. They stepped onto the center of the dance floor and the man's eyes glowed red. The music changed, and Ed recognized it as the orchestrated version of One Winged Angel.

The man and woman bowed and took each other's hands, one of which was clasped onto the woman's waist and one on the man's shoulder. They danced slowly at first, but as the song progressed, their movements became progressively smoother and more rapid. By the last minute, everyone had joined in, all of them trying to perform the steps as the leaders with at least half of the elegance and grace. Only Double D and Nazz had managed. Ed and May were second best to Double D and Nazz, but Eddy and Marie were stepping all over each other's feet. The song had just finished and the man and woman in the center had been pulled close together. Everyone around them clapped and began to sweat. It was hard to keep up with them, after all.

Bob, Bobby, Ed, Eddy, and Double D began to approach them, but before they did, they heard a familiar hiss. "It's good to see you five again. How've you been?" He turned around and they all recognized him as Rob. He hadn't changed much, and he looked really good in the suit he was wearing. "You like the suit? Maybe I should be an accountant." Everyone chuckled at that. "Rob, we've all missed you, how've you been?" Eddy was sentimental, and for once, he wasn't nervous when talking in the presence of a cute girl.

"I've been pretty good, how about yourselves?" Rob looked over his old friends. Eddy had actually grown to be as tall as Ed, Double D had muscle in his arms and legs, and Ed was actually clean for once. Bob and Bobby looked pretty much the same, the only difference was that they had grown a bit and had some acne.

Bob and Bobby took the chance to look over Rob. He had grown taller, sure; but now he seemed a little less pale, and he had stubble. "Where are my manners? Guys, allow me to introduce you to Gisele." The woman stepped forward, but said nothing. "Good evening Gisele, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eddward, but everyone calls me Double D." Gisele grinned and took his hand as Double D extended it. "She doesn't speak much English, but we're working on that." "I see, perhaps I can be of assistance?" "Sure, the more people we have helping teach, the better off she'll be."

"I find it a frivolous pleasantry to make your acquaintance, Eddward. Nonetheless, I shall enjoy it." Double D jumped when Gisele spoke. "Oh yeah, I forgot just how much I taught her." Ed blinked. "Even I don't know that many big words. What did you use to teach her, Webster's dictionary?"

Rob laughed. Ed still had that simple charm to him. "Actually, I just used a bit of Spanish at first and then translated that into English. She learns rather quickly, I'm running out of Spanish vocabulary." Nazz walked over as the seven laughed. "Hey Double D, wanna dance again?" That was when she noticed Rob. "Rob! It's great to see you, how've you been?" Rob had never really talked to Nazz, so this felt awkward. "I've been alright, you?" "Pretty good, everyone here's missed you." "I see, where's Rolf?" Nazz hung her head. "Rolf went back to his country. He said he didn't feel right being here." "Oh, that makes sense. I just wish I could have found out where he lived."

"Well, Rob, you taught me that it's best not to dwell on the ill in life." Gisele took Rob's arm and helped him to sit down in a nearby chair. Double D just noticed that she had a Spanish accent. "Gisele? Not to be rude or anything; but are you Hispanic?" She looked up at Double D. "Yes, how did you know?" "Your accent." Gisele laughed, and then looked over at Ed and Eddy. "I don't believe you two introduced yourselves." Ed stepped forward. "My name is Ed, glad to meet you, Gisele." "I'm Eddy, nice to meet'cha." After Eddy had introduced himself, Rob began conversing in Spanish with Gisele. "They look pretty good together, don't they Double D?" Eddy asked, trying to get his friend's attention. Double D just nodded.

There was time for one last slow dance, but Rob and Gisele had worn themselves out with one dance. They sat out while the others enjoyed a romantic dance together. Jonny and Plank had just convinced Lee into dancing with them, and she looked like she was enjoying herself.

Gisele looked towards Rob. "Not too big a class after what you said happened, is it?" Rob shook his head. "It's definitely better off though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I brought Gisele into the story. Hope you guys like this one. It should be longer than the first one. R&R please.


End file.
